Razones para un beso
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion De Mila J. Llevan casados algunos meses, pero eso no significa que esten enamorados...Sasuhina
1. Prologo

**Razones para un beso **

Escrito por: **_Mila J_**

Traduccion: _LdC._

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto. Mi conocimiento acerca de Naruto es muy limitado así que si les parece que estoy pegando manotazos, es cierto. Esta historia es sobre una muy interesante pareja que recientemente me empezó a gustar mucho. SasuHina. Si les gusta esta pareja, fantástico, y si no, vayan e insúltenme, no me importa. —-En realidad pueden insultarme porque esto es bastante patético.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Ambos tropezaron al entrar de forma desordenada al dormitorio, asegurándose de no romper el beso que estaban compartiendo. Los dedos femeninos, rápidamente desabotonaron su camisa, mientras él le soltaba el cabello con una mano, la otra levantando pulgada a pulgada su vestido.

Esto esta mal.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su cuello, mordisqueando lugares sensibles, provocando que placenteros jadeos se escaparan de su boca. Delgados brazos envolvieron su cuello para atraerlo mas cerca de ella, chocando sus caderas con las de él.

Estaban casados... pero esta era la primera vez que estaban así de íntimos. Y por raro que pueda sonar... esta noche era la primera vez que compartían siquiera un beso.

Los ardientes, aunque suaves besos bajaron por su cuello a la recientemente expuesta piel de su hombro; él le dio un tirón extra al bretel del vestido, para asegurarse que se quede en su lugar.

Su matrimonio no había sido por elección, pero el que habían presenciado hoy si lo era. El matrimonio de hoy era el culpable por la repentina 'situación' en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Ella frotó lentamente sus manos a lo largo de su pecho haciendo que los músculos de su estomago se contrajeran. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente en un aplastante beso, y él la alzo en brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama.

Esto estaba mal, pero él no podía controlarse. Ella no quería detenerse en lo mas mínimo, necesitaba esto y no le importaba si estaba bien o mal.

Repentinamente, él se quedo helado encima suyo, y la miró. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, el maquillaje usado en la boda aun presente, y su cabello desparramado alrededor de su cabeza. Por primera vez en su matrimonio, descubrió a su esposa como la mujer mas hermosa que había visto jamás. Ella lo miró, sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, y extendió su mano para apenas tocar un lado de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

"Por favor... Sasuke..." Él no podía hacer esto... todo era por las razones equivocadas. Repentinamente, Sasuke puso los brazos en sus costados, y agarrando los bordes del cobertor, lo envolvió alrededor del pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo. El hombre de ojos oscuros miro su ahora confundido rostro, antes de levantarse de la cama y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Preocupada, nerviosa, y extremadamente desconcertada, ella se levanto de la cama, el cobertor cayendo al piso.

"¿Sa-Sasuke?..."

"Deberías intentar dormir un poco, Hinata. Ha sido un día muy largo" Salió de su habitacion y cerro la puerta.

* * *

Corto, lo se, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo. Este es solo un prologo para la historia. Si las cosas son algo confusas, tratare de que tenga mas sentido en el próximo. Espero que hayan disfrutado hasta ahora y en realidad apreciaría mucho algunos reviews... T-T aun si es solo uno.

* * *

LdC: Que tal. Este es, a mi parecer, uno de los fics de Sasuke y Hinata mejor escritos que hay en Fanfiction sino el mejor. Espero que esta traducción este al nivel del original y que les guste a todos.

Me gustaría saber si a alguien le gustaría ayudarme con las correcciones (por ahí, visto desde afuera algunas oraciones pueden ser mejoradas) comuniquense conmigo a mi mail (ver profile)


	2. Razones

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por **Mila J**

Traducido por: _LdC_

* * *

Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot. El fanfic original es © de Mila J. **

* * *

Razones. **

El sol se coló a través de las persianas, mostrando que era un nuevo día. Hinata no quería que fuera un nuevo día. No quería enfrentarse a él por nada. Su cuerpo se hizo una bolita aun mas apretada mientras lo escuchaba moverse en la habitacion de al lado. Mas que seguro, alistándose para su entrenamiento. Lo arruinó... ella definitivamente arruinó la pequeña "amistad" que habían desarrollado en los tres meses que llevaban casados. Habían aprendido a hablar entre ellos en un periodo regular, y se ayudaban mutuamente cuando era necesario. Habían aprendido a vivir juntos. Hinata lentamente se obligo a sentarse, escuchando silenciosamente a su marido en el otro cuarto. Se pregunto si él alguna vez volvería a hablarle o siquiera a mirarla.

Hinata estiro su cuerpo mientras se levantaba, bostezando un poco.. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, por lo preocupada que se sentía. El entendimiento llego en el momento en que él cerro la puerta la noche anterior. Lo había besado por las razones equivocadas. Cuando era joven, había esperado que su primer beso fuera con Naruto... o al menos con alguien de quien estuviera enamorada, pero cuando beso a su esposo esa noche, no había sido porque lo amara... sino porque se sentía miserable. Y quería que ese mas que nunca quería que esa sensación desapareciera, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Los eventos de la noche anterior hicieron que su cuerpo se dejara caer pesadamente sobre el piso. Aunque sus sueños de estar con Naruto habían sido destruidos cuando fue anunciado su compromiso con Sasuke, hacia poco mas de un año, lo que presencio el día anterior termino de hacer las cosas permanentes.

Observo como Naruto se casaba feliz y por propio deseo con otra.

Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la presencia de su marido detenerse ante la puerta.

Sasuke se quedo muy quieto frente a la entrada del dormitorio. Sabia que ella ya estaba despierta pero no estaba seguro si era una buena idea ir a verla en ese momento. La sensación de sus labios en los propios aun estaba alli, y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse estando en la misma habitacion con ella. Especialmente ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

Finalmente se alejo de la puerta con un pesado suspiro y levanto su bolso para irse a entrenar. Al menos hoy no tenia que encontrarse con Naruto, ya que este estaba en su luna de miel. Seria muy difícil enfrentar al hombre, en el que pensaba su esposa, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Con un ultimo vistazo a la puerta, salió del departamento. Tan pronto como la puerta del frente se cerro, la del dormitorio se abrió lentamente. La jovenespero unos minutos antes de salir e ingresar al living. El apartamento se sentía muy vacío y grande ahora que Sasuke se había ido, y durante sus rituales matutinos, no pudo evitar sentir una repentina soledad, ya que esas rutinas solía realizarlas con su esposo cerca, dentro de la propiedad.

Se peino su cabello negro, para quitar los pequeños nudos. Su pelo había crecido mucho desde su niñez, ya casi alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Claro que cuando ella lo ataba en una colita baja, no parecia que hubiese crecido nada.

Cuando termino de atarlo, se miro al espejo y se reviso con rapidez. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza cuando noto unas leves marcas rojas en su cuello. Apresuradamente se puso una chaqueta con cuello alto y la cerro, cubriéndolas.

"..."

Cuidadosamente bajo el cuello para observarlas mejor. Curiosa, extendió una mano para tocar una de ellas con suavidad, y su cuerpo se sonrojo inmediatamente con el recuerdo de los besos y caricias de su marido.

"Este va a ser una dia muy largo..."

* * *

Sus piernas la llevaron tan rápido como podían a donde vivía. Era técnicamente el departamento de Sasuke, pero desde que se casaron ambos acordaron vivir ahí. Hinata se detuvo cuando se acerco a la puerta, sacando la pequeña llave plateada. Ya llevaban casados tres meses, su compromiso había tomado a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo a la misma Hinata. Eso fue cuando tenían 19 años, pero ella le había pertenecido toda la vida, sin que él, o su propia familia, se lo mencionaran ni una sola vez. 

Deslizo la llave cuidadosamente y abrió la puerta. Hinata estaba prometida a la familia Uchiha desde que su madre estaba embarazada de ella. En realidad estaba prometida a Itachi Uchiha, pero la madre de Sasuke quería que Hinata fuera para su niño aun no nacido. Curioso como las cosas se resolvieron solas. Cuando Hinata entro, dejo caer su bolso y abrigo en una silla cercana. Durante su año de compromiso él le aclaro que la única razón por la que se estaba casando con ella era porque se lo había prometido a su madre. Ella había sentido un dolor repentino después de que se lo dijo, pero razono que era estúpido sentirse lastimada, ya que ello solo lo hacia por su padre.

La mujer, ahora de 20 años, observó silenciosamente mientras la comida en la sartén comenzaba a cocinarse con lentitud. Aunque todavía no había pasado un día completo, extrañaba las tranquilas conversaciones que tenia con Sasuke. Apago la hornalla, saco dos platos de la alacena y comenzó a distribuir la comida preparada en ellos.

"Para esta hora, ya debería estar en casa..." Se sentó en la mesa ligeramente confundida. Iba a tener que disculparse de alguna forma si quería recuperar sus mañanas y sus noches pacificas con Sasuke. Apoyando el rostro en las palmas de sus manos, comenzó a pensar cuando seria el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino golpe en la puerta. Rápidamente corrió a atender.

"¿Kakashi-san?..."

"Yo" Levanto la mano a modo de saludo y le dio una mirada placentera. Asintiendo levemente, abrió la puerta un poco mas, permitiéndole entrar. Dio un vistazo al pergamino blanco que este llevaba en las manos.

"Vine para hablar con Sasuke pero supongo que no esta en casa" Ella frunció un poquito el ceño cuando menciono esto, y él lo noto.

"No, no esta en casa, pero usted es mas que bienvenido a esperarlo si gusta"

"Que curioso. Dejo el entrenamiento bastante temprano" La miro, lo que consiguió que ella se sobresaltara un poco "¿Se pelearon?"

"Um..." Repentinamente, se inclino hacia ella, sus ojos deslizándose hasta su cuello. Arqueo levemente una ceja.

"Ah." Hinata se ruborizo en el acto, y rápidamente se cubrió el cuello con ambas manos. Antes de que pudiera darle una incomoda explicación a Kakashi, entró Sasuke. Su profesor sonrió... o al menos ellos pensaron que era una sonrisa, detrás de su mascara.

"Oi, Sasuke. Justo estaba hablándole a tu adorable esposa de ti" El sonrojo de la joven mujer se profundizo ante el comentario y Sasuke noto como esta se estaba sosteniendo el cuello. Kakashi le paso el pequeño rollo de papel púrpura a Sasuke, quien lo atrapo sin esfuerzo. Hinata parpadeo _¿...ese pergamino no era blanco hace un momento?_. El hombre de cabello plateado se volvió hacia ella y le dedico una amplia y notoria sonrisa, antes de dejar el apartamento de la pareja.

El lugar permaneció en silencio un momento, ambos rostros mirando el piso. Hinata se sostenía el cuello mientras Sasuke agarraba con fuerza el pequeño rollo púrpura.

"Salgo mañana para una misión" ella fijo su atencion en el rollo de papel _... así que eso era._ "Va a durar un par de semanas" Su corazón decayó. Si bien ambos habían tenido misiones antes en su matrimonio, por alguna razón esta dolía mucho mas. La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio, antes de que Sasuke decidiera romperlo una vez mas.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu cuello?" Observo el rostro de su esposa enrojecerse por completo una vez mas.

"No es na-nada... Solo tengo un p-poco de frío". Cruzó el cuarto con rapidez, para agarrar su chaqueta. Sasuke se quedo observándola en silencio. Cuando ella finalmente bajo las manos para ponerse el abrigo, él logro divisar las marcas rojas en su cuello, y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

_No es momento para sentirse orgulloso por algo como eso..._ pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar sentir cierto orgullo por haberle dejado ese tipo de marca... como si estuviera demostrando a quien pertenecía su esposa. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza... en realidad no debería estar pensando ese tipo de cosas.

Cenaron en silencio, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a mirar al otro en todo el tiempo que duro la misma. Hinata entro en pánico cuando noto que él ya había terminado y estaba por dejar la mesa. Tenia que decir algo. Lo que sea.

"Sasuke, espera. L-Lamento lo que paso anoche" Él no pareció escucharla. Solo colocó su plato en la pileta y se encamino afuera de la cocina.

Sin pensarlo, ella se incorporo rápidamente, y lo siguió, jalando la manga de su camisa.

"Por favor... Sasuke... escu-"

_(Ella lo miró, sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, y extendió su mano para apenas tocar un lado de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos._

"_Por favor... Sasuke...")_

Antes de saberlo, se encontró con la espalda contra la mesada de la cocina, con el cuerpo de él presionado contra el suyo. El rostro de su marido estaba extremadamente cerca del suyo, sentía su aliento rozar delicadamente sus labios. Tan intimo como parecía todo, ella se asusto debido a la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su esposo, fría y distante.

"¿Era esto lo que querías?" Su voz era baja, pero carente de toda emoción humana. Hinata no se podía mover. Intento apartarlo, pero él seguía firme en su posición. Así que en vez de eso, giro la cabeza, solo para que fuera devuelta con fuerza a su posición original, mirándolo directamente a los ojos "¿Algo insignificante así podías olvidar tu propia infelicidad?" Ella comprendió porque estaba enojado, pero igual la estaba asustando por lo que sollozó un no.

Sasuke se aparto un poco, pero mantuvo las manos ubicadas a sus lados, aferradas a la mesada en la que ella estaba apoyada. Había dejado de mirarla, y sus ojos no podían verse por su largo flequillo. Sin embargo su voz había cambiado por completo... sonaba casi determinada. La joven de cabello oscuro ya no se sintió tan atemorizada, así que se mantuvo inmóvil, escuchándolo.

"La próxima vez que te bese... lo haré porque tu serás la única mujer en la que pienso"

Ella lo miró en silencio, sorprendida.

"...Y si alguna vez vuelves a besarme... que sea porque soy el único hombre en el que piensas"

_**

* * *

¡Uf!. ¡Terminado! Espero que no resulte muy extraño para ustedes, no estoy muy segura de como quedo, así que estoy un poco preocupada. Oh, bien! Por favor dejen reviews, en verdad lo apreciaría mucho. ¡Gracias! **__

* * *

Nota de Traducción: __Perdonen la demora, pero tuve que aclarar unas dudas con la autora, y quise esperar hasta que me respondiera para publicar el resto de la historia. Perdón._

_Como habrán notado este fic no es mío. Solo la estoy traduciendo con el permiso de su creadora. El original esta en ingles y su autora es **MILA J.** Si quieren echarle un ojo se encuentra en la sección de Favorite Stories de mi Perfil. Lamentablemente ella solo habla Ingles, así que si quieren dejarle un review, pero no se animan porque no manejan ese idioma, pueden hacerlo aquí y yo se lo haré llegar._

_También quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus reviews. En realidad estaba muy nerviosa por como iba a quedar este proyecto, pero me hicieron sentir que estoy haciéndolo bien. _

_**LdC.**_


	3. Cambios

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por **Mila J**

Traducido por: _LdC_

* * *

Naruto es © de **_Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot_**. El fanfic original es © de **Mila J.**

* * *

**Cambios**

Hinata suspiró apesadumbrada, tras acomodar las bolsas de papel en sus manos. Este era el cuarto día seguido en que volvía a una casa vacía, y aunque había cierta tensión entre su marido y ella... lo extrañaba.

Otro suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios, intentando desesperadamente de olvidar lo que él le había dicho un par de noches atrás. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar y todo esto la estaba confundiendo demasiado.

Agarró las bolsas de la compra con mas fuerza cuando encontró a una mujer esperando frente a su apartamento.

"…¿Sakura-chan?" La mujer de pelo rosa se volvió y le sonrió.

"¡Hinata-chan! Que oportuna. Justo quería preguntarte algo" Hinata parpadeó pero rápidamente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo.

"Por supuesto. Porque no entras y tomamos algo"

"¡Genial! A ver. Déjame ayudarte con eso" Sakura tomo una de sus bolsas y siguió a Hinata al interior del pequeño departamento. Después de dejar los comestibles y preparar bebidas frías para las dos, Hinata se sentó con su amiga.

Sakura era una de las muchas mujeres de la aldea de Konoha que estaban impactadas y furiosas ante el anuncio del compromiso de Sasuke y Hinata. Muchas mujeres estaban tan enojadas que incluso amenazaban a Hinata a diario y la insultaban cada vez que salía a hacer algún mandado, y hasta Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida de lo ridículas que estaban siendo y empezó a defenderla en vez de insultarla.

La mujer de cabello rosa acompañaba a Hinata a todas partes, asegurándose que nadie la moleste, y así se volvieron muy buenas amigas. Pero ahora... con todos los eventos recientes... las cosas se habían puesto tensas entre las dos mujeres.

"Así que um… ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" Hinata tomo un pequeño trago de su bebida, esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

"¡Oh, estuvo genial! Je, je. En verdad necesitaba un descanso" Sakura observo con rapidez a la mujer que tenia al lado, sabiendo la pregunta que le haría a continuación.

"¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?" Sus labios se sintieron ligeramente secos cuando hizo la pregunta, junto con un pequeño dolor en el pecho. La otra joven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa triste, antes de responderle.

"Tan tonto como siempre, pero esta bien" Hinata sintió el amable contacto de la mano de Sakura en la suya y levanto la vista cruzándose con los preocupados ojos verdes de su amiga.

"¿Es… Esta bien que este aquí?" La joven de cabello oscuro de repente se sintió horrible por la forma en que se estaba comportando. Esta era su amiga y ella actuaba de manera desagradable solo porque se había casado con alguien a quien amaba... Alguien a quien ambas amaban. Es solo que su matrimonio había sido tan repentino e inesperado. La información había sido difícil de manejar para Hinata, aunque ella ya estaba casada.

Sakura habia estado extremadamente deprimida con su repentina perdida de Sasuke, e incluso después de que empezara a proteger a Hinata, seguía deprimida. Naruto había estado ahí para ella, asegurándose que se alimentara bien, y llevándola a entrenar con él así no se atrasara. Sakura no estaba segura de cuando, pero pronto su corazón empezó latir más rápido a su alrededor, y se ponía ansiosa solo por pensar en él.

Era saber común que Naruto estaba enamorado de la niña de pelo rosado, así que cuando ella finalmente le confeso sus sentimientos, el rápidamente le pidió que se casaran. Un mes después de la confesión de Sakura lo hicieron.

Hinata de repente se inclino hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Sakura

"Lo siento Sakura-chan… No pretendía ser tan…" Sakura la corto ubicando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Esta bien Hinata-chan. Lo entiendo... además... Yo soy la que debería disculparse". Hinata meneo la cabeza con rapidez en negativa. No era su culpa que se enamoraran. Ambos se amaban y era lo más natural que se quisieran casar... El abrazo de Hinata se hizo mas fuerte... ¿Pero por qué él?

"Hinata-chan… Me estaba preguntando… ¿Cómo les esta yendo a Sasuke-kun y a ti?" Repentinamente Hinata se congeló y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"¿Eh?" Sakura se aparto del abrazo para mirar la cara de su amiga y no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

"¿Y esto que es¿Hinata-chan se esta ruborizando por Sasuke-kun¿Ya se han besado¡Vamos¡Quiero detalles!" Sakura se empezó a reír aun más, cuando vio que el rostro de Hinata se ponía de un tono mas profundo de rojo.

"¡No- no es eso!"

"¿Oh¿Entonces que paso entre ustedes dos?"

"U-uhm. ¿No habia algo que querías preguntarme?" Sakura parpadeo ante esto, y de pronto sonrió al darse cuenta. El alivio cubrió a Hinata con el cambio de tema; no estaba segura de cómo iba a explicar lo ocurrido entre ella y su esposo.

"Oh, cierto. Casi lo olvido. Je, je, Ino-pig esta embarazada" Ahora era el turno de Hinata para parpadear.

"¿Ino-san esta embarazada? . ¡Que maravilla! . ¿De cuanto esta?"

"Cerca de 3 meses, creo. Estaba pensando hacerle un baby shower sorpresa mañana y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con algunas preparaciones. Perdón por el poco tiempo"

" Por supuesto, me encantaría ayudar"

"¡Grandioso!" Sakura termino lo ultimo de su bebida y se incorporo, con Hinata detrás de ella "Vendré a buscarte en la mañana. ¿Esta bien?" La mujer de ojos blancos sonrió y respondió con un pequeño asentimiento.

"Ok, bueno, me tengo que ir… Naruto me esta esperando. ¡Te veo después¡Adiós Hinata-chan!" Hinata saludo en respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. _Wow... ¿Embarazada? Muchas cosas han cambiado de lo que imaginaba cuando era niña._

Hinata movió la mesa de café y otras piezas de mobiliario del pequeño living. Después de que todo fuera corrido, se ubico en el medio del espacio que creo. Hinata había elegido un día a la semana para practicar sola, sin Kiba ni Shino. De frente a la entrada, deslizo hacia atrás su pierna derecha, levantando su brazo izquierdo en una posición defensiva, y su derecha lista para el ataque.

Aunque era cierto, ella habia esperado que muchas cosas fueran diferentes. SU pierna izquierda se movió encima de la alfombra, haciendo que le diera la espalda a la puerta, su brazo derecho extendido hacia delante. Se pregunto su Ino o Sakura sentían lo mismo¿Quizás hasta Sasuke? Hinata se interrumpió por un momento ante este repentino pensamiento. Nunca lo había pensado antes... ¿Había hecho miserable a Sasuke por casarse con él¿Había arruinado alguno de sus planes futuros?

Hinata finalmente se movió en una posición agachada, pero fue detenida... detenida por algo completamente inesperado.

"Regresa a tu posición anterior"

Sasuke observo divertido como su esposa casi se caía del susto.

"¡Sasuke! Pensé que no regresarías por al menos otra semana" Su marido dejo su bolso a un lado con gesto irritado.

"Ese maldito Kakashi-sensei me dio la misión equivocada" Rápidamente, Hinata recordó el rollo blanco y como habia cambiado a púrpura. Comenzó a preguntarse si Kakashi lo había hecho a propósito, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz de su esposo.

"Regresa a la posición en la que estabas anteriormente" Se repitió. Ella lo miró un poco confundida pero hizo lo pedido. Sasuke comenzó a observarla detenidamente, moviendo su brazo derecho ligeramente y ajustando la posición de su pie. Después de unos segundos mirándola, en los que se sintió bastante incomoda, por fin le hablo.

"Así… Así es como se supone que sea esta posición. ¿Lo entiendes?" Hinata asintió lentamente, memorizando con exactitud la forma en que se ubicaba su cuerpo. "¿Hinata?" Ella lo miró al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, asegurándose de no moverse "¿Podría ayudarte a entrenar si tu quieres¿Solos tu y yo?" La posición de la joven se desmorono.

Él no estaba muy seguro de porque habia preguntado, pero por alguna razón quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y esta parecía ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. La observo despacio, esperando su respuesta.

Ella, no estaba realmente segura de que contestarle. Sabia que no estaba ni cerca de su liga en lo que se refería a pelea, y tenia la certeza de que ella solo retrasaría su entrenamiento. Pero su boca contestó antes que su cerebro pudiera detenerla.

"D-De acuerdo. Gracias Sasuke" Su marido arqueo una ceja levemente por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó ante esto, pero algo la inquietaba.

¿Si él iba a hacer esto por ella, que podía hacer ella por él? Hinata pensó en como pagarle mientras ambos ingresaban en la cocina, hasta que tuvo una idea.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedo enseñarte a cocinar?. Como pago por ayudarme a entrenar..." Mantuvo los ojos en el piso mientras le hacia la pregunta. Como él no le respondió, levanto la vista y lo encontró mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Que hay de malo con mi cocina?" La joven sonrió, ruborizada por la vergüenza.

"¡Oh, no, no! Eres un excelente cocinero... Es solo que parece que nunca le pones especias, y pensé que podría ayudarte" Era verdad, él nunca se preocupaba lo suficiente como para poner algún condimento cuando le tocaba preparar la cena. Hinata hacia diferentes platos que él, por lo que no sabia que los suyos eran un poco desabridos.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si empezamos esta noche?" Su esposa sonrió ante esta sugerencia y rápidamente comenzó a sacar algunas hierbas, mientras él comenzaba a seleccionar los materiales para preparar la cena que quería.

La escucho mientras hablaba de los diferentes sabores de los condimentos mientras él cocinaba. Desconocía la existencia de muchas de esas hierbas, hasta esa noche. Sasuke la miraba, disfrutando la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que lo miraba con una especia distinta.

Cuando la cena estuvo hecha y acomodada en la mesa, miro la comida ante él con duda. ¿Cómo podía ser que unos pocos condimentos cambiaran de repente el sabor de la comida que había cocinado tantas veces antes? Observo a su esposa, mientras ella probaba una cucharada de lo que el había preparado.

"¡Oh, Sasuke, esto sabe de maravilla!" Hinata lo miro, urgiéndolo a que probara un poco. Él se volvió a su plato dubitativamente antes finalmente probar un poco.

"¿Bueno¿Que te parece?"Sasuke se sentó tranquilo con las cejas levantadas. Las hierbas en verdad habían hecho que supiera mejor, pero no quería admitirlo.

"Sabe bien" gruño, desviando la vista a un lado haciendo un leve puchero.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la expresión de su rostro. Nunca había pensado que su marido pudiera realizar ese gesto. Sintiendo tanto alegría como vergüenza por la risita de su esposa, rápidamente cambio el tema.

"Vi a Sakura cuando venia… ¿Paso por aquí?"

"Oh, si, lo hizo. Me pidió ayuda para el Baby-shower sorpresa de Ino que va a ser mañana"

"¿Baby-shower¿Ino va a tener un bebé? Jeh; Apuesto que Shikamaru esta feliz por esto" Sasuke sonrió burlón, deseando haber podido ver la reacción de Shikamaru cuando su esposa le hubiera dado la noticia. En ese momento lo asalto un nuevo pensamientos... un bebé...

"¿Hinata¿Tu quieres…? Quiero decir... ¿Te gustaría tener un bebe?" No agrego 'conmigo', ya que no estaba siquiera seguro de porque lo preguntaba en primer lugar. No era propio de él preguntar una estupidez semejante. Como era de esperarse, Hinata solo lo miro, completamente shockeada por la pregunta.

_¿Un bebe…?_

Nunca habia pensado en tener hijos, y estaba sorprendida por haberlo olvidado completamente; Y si tenía un bebe tendría que ser con su marido… Sasuke… Cuando eras mas joven siempre habia planeado casarse con Naruto y tener sus hijos, pero ahora él estaba casado con Sakura... y ella tendría a sus hijos.

Los hombres de Hinata decayeron y no pudo detener el repentino desborde de lagrimas que la invadió.

"L-lo siento, n-no quería l-llorar. Es solo que n-no esperaba c-casarme c-contigo o tener a tus h-h-hijos. Todo es t-tan distinto de lo q-que yo quería" Intento desesperadamente enjugarse las lagrimas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por sus sollozos.

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho, y como no sabia que debía hacer solo se quedo sentado escuchando dolorosamente su llanto. Aunque era algo mas lo que le molestaba... esto le resultaba demasiado familiar.

… Ella ya habia estado así antes.

Lloraba así la noche del casamiento de Naruto…

La noche en que ellos casi…

Sasuke se puso de pie repentinamente, tirando su plato sin terminar en el lavadero y se dirigió al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Esto provoco que Hinata dejara de llorar por la sorpresa. ¿Lo había hecho enfadar? Lentamente se levanto de la mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba preocupada… ¿Qué tal si lo habia arruinado todo de nuevo? Decidió no abrir la puerta y recostarse en el sofá, sintiéndose extremadamente cansada por el repentino exabrupto de emociones. Tan pronto sus ojos se cerraron se quedó profundamente dormida.

No mas que una hora despues, Sasuke salió del dormitorio y se acerco al sofá donde encontró a su esposa durmiendo. Él no podía dormir... La forma en que la dejo llorando lo mantuvo intranquilo y sus palabras lo habían lastimado mas de lo que había notado.

Hinata repentinamente sintió el sofá ceder ante un nuevo peso y sus ojos lentamente se abrieron al levemente iluminado cuarto, no estaba segura de cuando se habían apagado todas las luces.

"¿Sasuke...?"

"¿En verdad te hago tan infeliz?" Hinata ahora estaba completamente despierta, y se había sentado para ver mejor a Sasuke.

"No… ¿Arruine tu vida porque te forzaron a casarte conmigo?"

"No"

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Si no se amaban ni se odiaban... ¿qué tipo de matrimonio tenían?.

¡Bah¡Estoy cansada! Me voy a la cama. Si les gusto este capitulo, por favor dejen un review. Y si no, vayan e insúltenme. No… puedo… mantener…ojos… abiertos…

* * *

_Nota de Traducción:_

Perdonen la demora, pero quería lo que al principio se trato de la simple espera de la respuesta de un e-mail enviado a la autora, tuve muchos problemas, lo triste es que ya tengo traducidos todos los capítulos que hay publicados en FF. Net por la autora, por eso, como ahora me encuentro en un mejor momento en lo que se refiere a mi vida personal, voy a continuar con la publicación de los capítulos que tengo terminados. Con suerte y no va a pasar tanto entre publicación y publicación.

Les pido disculpas de todo corazón.

_Yo solo soy traductora de esta historia con el permiso de su creadora **MILA J.** El original esta en ingles, y esta en la sección de Favorite Stories de mi Perfil._

_Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus comentarios peses a todo, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Por favor si tienen alguna critica, si creen que se puede mejorar algo o no se entiende alguna cosa, háganmelo saber._

_**LdC.**_


	4. Manos

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por: **_Mila J_**

Traducido por: _LdC_

* * *

Naruto es © de _Masashi Kishimoto_, _Shonen Jump de Shueisha_, y _Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot_. El fanfic original es © de **Mila J**.

* * *

**Manos **

Como habia prometido, Sakura paso para recoger a Hinata por la mañana bien temprano, así podían buscar todas las cosas que necesitarían para el baby Shower sorpresa para el bebe de Ino. Sakura estaba a cargo de las decoraciones, y Hinata a cargo de la comida. Los invitados ya habían sido avisados y Sakura había convencido a Shikamaru de que sacara a Ino de la casa un par de horas.

Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba sin llave, por lo que entraron y en seguida se pusieron a trabajar. Sakura colocó bastantes guirnaldas y globos en la sala, y ubico una silla muy bien decorada enfrente de la mesita de café donde se colocarían los regalos. Hinata preparó rápidos y sencillos entremeses, decorando las bandejas en distintas motivos. Cuando termino de ubicar los paltos en la mesa principal, acomodo las bebidas con un agradable diseño, para hacerlas más atractivas.

Justo cuando daban los toques finales a sus tareas asignadas, los invitados empezaron a llamar a la puerta, apilando regales de distintos tamaños en la pequeña mesa ratona. Sakura miró el reloj y sonrió.

"Muy bien, Shikamaru debe estar por regresar con Ino en cualquier momento, así que estén listos." Hinata se movió a la ventana, corriendo levemente las cortinas para ver si estaban en camino y claramente los vio acercándose a la casa. Ino estaba quejándose de algo con Shikamaru, quien parecía extremadamente aburrido.

Cuando Ino entró, todos gritaron una serie de felicitaciones, y sorpresa. Ino solo chillo de deleite y tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, Shikamaru se fue a un cuarto separado, sin querer estar en realidad, en el mismo lugar con un montón de mujeres.

Mientras la fiesta continuaba sin contratiempos, Hinata se sentó tranquila y observó mientras todos los demás se divertían. El evento era entretenido, pero era mas una distracción necesaria para ella. Mientras veía a Ino abría los regalos, los pensamientos de Hinata volaron hacia los eventos pasados compartidos con su marido y su corazón empezó a latir. Miro el vaso que tenia entre sus manos, esos latidos habían estado ocurriendo mucho últimamente, y causaban que una pesada capa de confusión rodeara sus pensamientos.

Hinata quería preguntarle a Sakura acerca de esto pero… Cuan estúpido sonaría esa pregunta¿Por qué mi corazón late por causa de mi esposo?. Además, se figuraba cual seria la respuesta de Sakura. Algo relacionado a estar enamorada de él, pero eso no tenían ningún sentido para ella.

¿Porque se enamoraría de alguien a quien apenas conocía?

Pero… eso no era completamente cierto… para ser honesta, tanto ella como su esposo se conocían bastante bien. Mayormente por el hecho de que ambos observaban las acciones y reacciones del otro a las cosas, mas que por las breves conversaciones que compartían, aunque eso si ayudaba a su relación.

Hinata suspiro al pensar en Sasuke, la principal razón por la que no lo amaba llenando su cabeza.

Él no era Naruto.

Sus ojos color leche se fijaron en el reloj. Sakura y ella tenían que salir en media hora para encontrarse con Sasuke y Naruto en los campos de entrenamiento.

_

* * *

Era tarde cuando regresaron a casa y los efectos de la música alta todavía estaba zumbando en sus oidos. Sasuke entro ultimo, y se dio vuelta de su esposa, para cerrar la puerta _

_Ella habia estado actuando extremadamente distante con él esa noche... lo que era comprensible, ya que acababan de regresar de la boda de Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke podía ser un poco lento cuando se trataba de cosas como el amor, pero sabia que su esposa había querido muy profundamente a Naruto _

_Cuando Sasuke se giro, encontro a su esposa arrodillada en el piso con los hombreshacia adeante. Se quedó ahí observándola en silencio, mientras sus pequeños y palidos hombros se sacudian con silenciosos sollozos._

_Estaba congelado en el lugar, sin saber que hacer a continuacion.. La única vez que la había visto... o mejor dicho, scuchado llorar fue en su noche de bodas. La bodas que tuvieron había sido pequeña , tradicional y muy privada. Después de la ceremonio lo único que les faltaba para sellar el matrimonio era entregarse completamente el uno al otro._

_Esa noche… ella se via tan aterrada, que Sasuke no se animo a hacer nada. Así que en vez de pasa la noche untos en la cama, Sasuke se acostó en el piso junto a esta, durmiéndose con el sonido de los sollozos de su nueva esposa._

_Ahora, el ver a su esposa ahi, llorando lo hacia sentir fuera de lugar… ¿Que se suponia que hiciera?.Cada varios segundos, su pecho le pulsaba con un curiosos dolor y eso lo irritaba muchísimo. Decidiendo finalmente que la dejaría sola empezó a salir del cuarto para ir a la cocina, regresando un minuto después con un vaso de agua fria en su mano._

_NO PODIA dejarla allí... simplemente no podía..._

_Sasuke se agacho en una rodilla frente a ella y dejo la taza en el suelo, deslizandola hacia la joven. _

"_Hinata…debes ir a dormir. Ha sido una noche larga..." Los hombreo finalmente dejaron de sacudirse, pero ella no lo miro, su rostro cubierto por un velo de cabello índigo y sombras. Esto calmo un poco el dolor que él sentía en el pecho, pero sabia que seguía llorando._

"_Buenas noches Hinata" Extraño… era la primera vez que le decia eso._

_Su rodilla solo se separo una pulgada del piso cuando los pequeños dedos de Hinata se aferraron al material suelto de su manga.La mano lentamente se movía hacia arriba por su brazo, las puntas de sus dedos rozando el costado de su cuella hasta su barbilla._

_Sasuke se congelo por segunda vez esa noche confundido, nadie lo había tocado jamás de esa manera. Cierto, Sakura e Ino habían básicamente saltado sobre el... pero... no así..._

_Hinata murmuro algo muy por lo bajo, mientras sus dedos le tocaban la mejilla, y todo lo que Sasuke pudo hacer era observarla, repentinamente deseando que lo mirara._

"_Hina-" Ella le cubrio suavemente los labios con sus dedos, su tristes ojos claros levantandose hasta sus confundidos ojos oscuros._

"_Quedate conmigo Sasuke…Solo por esta noche"_

_Sasuke no estaba seguro de quien fue el que se inclino preimero, tal vez fueran ambos al mismo tiempo, pero si supo que esa noche fue su primer beso-_

_El primer beso de ella._

_El primer beso de ambos._

* * *

"¡OI!. ¡Bastardo!. ¿Estas escuchando?" 

Sasuke se pateo en silencio por dejar que su mente vagara y se volvio hacia un lado, para mirar a su amigo. Solo era que no se podía sacar esa noche de la cabeza.

Naruto supiro pesadamente y se inclino hacia atras de en la roca en la que estaba sentado en ese momento. Acababan de fterminar sus practicas de pelea, ya que ninguno tenia nada mejor que hacer considerando que Kakashi nunca se presento. Fue un empate... aun si Naruto seguía discutiendo por eso.

Con facilidad Sasuke atrapo la roca que estaba yendo con dirección a su cabeza y le gruño a su rubio camarada.

"¿Qué?"

"Cielos, solo presta atención… Mira. ¿Algo anda mal?. Porque pareces un poco ausente ya que-"

"¿No gane?"

"¡Cállate estúpido arrogante!. ¡Déjame terminar!" Naruto tomo una inspiración profunda tratando de calmarse. "Lo que estaba TRATANDO de decir es que pareces distraído... ¿Paso algo entre Hinata y tu?". Sasuke lo miro de mala manera.

"¿Sakura te dijo algo?" Naruto se rió un poco y se froto la nuca.

"Hehe, algo, pero hablaba en serio cuando dije que pareces distraído" Sasuke giro el rostro para mirar nuevamente adelante suyo.

"No te incumbe" El hombre con bigotes lo miro un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar el cielo. Lo que Sasuke quería decir era preguntar como se sentía Naruto cuando estaba con su esposa, Sakura... ¿Se sentía repentinamente feliz solo por pensar en ella?. ¿O tenia el fuerte impulso de besarla cada vez que le sonreía?. Por supuesto... Sasuke nunca le preguntaría a Naruto este tipo de cosas... ESPECIALMENTE sobre su esposa y él.

Sasuke agarro un manojo de hierba y arranco las pequeñas hojas verdes por la frustración. ¿Cómo podía un mujer causar tantos problemas, siendo callada, reservada...?. ¿No se supone que ese tipo de mujeres no traen ningún problema en absoluto? Silenciosamente se maldijo a si mismo y a todo lo que estuviera en su línea de visión.

"¿Sasuke?… Tengo curiosidad… ¿Siquiera ya la has besado?" Naruto observo el rápido vistazo que echo su amigo y sonrió un poco. Sakura le había contado un poco sobre la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata, y por lo que había dicho el día anterior el único contacto intimo entre ellos había sido un beso. " Una pregunta mas... ¿Todavía eres virgen?" para este momento Naruto ya tenia su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Como demonios se suponía que Sasuke iba a responder a eso? Así que en vez de contestar la pregunta de Naruto, hizo lo que siempre hacia... Lo ignoro. Por supuesto, eso solo hizo empeorar las cosas, y Sasuke se quedo tranquilamente sentado mientras su amigo empezaba a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡AHAHAHAHAH!. ¡ ERES UN CASADO VIRGEN!"

Respirando profundamente varias veces, Sasuke se calmo intentando ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡HAHAHA!. ¿Entonces dime otra vez Sasuke cuanto llevas de casado?. Hehehe. ¿Qué son?. ¿Tres?. ¿Cuatro meses?. ¿Todavía virgen?"

Tic nervioso… Respira profundo… Mantenerse calmo…

"HAHAHA. Bueno, primera vez que ocurre. Supongo que eso me hace mas hombre¿No?. ¡HAHAHAHA!"

Tic nervioso… calmado…

"Bueno tu-¡GWAH!" Sasuke sonrió con burla, satisfecho, mientras cuando la roca que tiro pegaba exitosamente en la cabeza de Naruto. Un tiro bajo, pero no dejaba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"¡BASTARDO!" Como esperaba, Naruto intento imprudentemente tirar a Sasuke al suelo, pero este se aparto rápidamente del camino y lo tiro a él contra el piso. Ambos se trabaron en una llave, echándose miradas asesinas.

"Los dos son hombres casados hechos y derechos… que fueron entrenados para ser ninjas" Suspiro cansadamente la nueva voz "Y ambos insisten en pelarse entre ustedes como si tuvieran 5 años." Kakashi los miró por encima de su libro. Tras verlo sentado en la piedra, Naruto rápidamente dirigió su enojo hacia Kakashi y aparto a Sasuke de un empujón.

"¡LLEGAS TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" El hombre de pelo plateado se encogió de hombros y regreso a su libro.

"Ya no soy más su Sensei, ambos pueden entrenar sin mí. No veo la razón para que este aquí"

"¡Pfft!. Lo que sea. ¡Solo eres un viejo perezoso!" Kakashi miro de mala manera a Naruto con su único ojo visible

"¿Viejo?" Una nube de humo y un fuerte crack despues, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el piso sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza.

"¡Ow!. ¡Ow!. ¡Ow!. ¡Ooooooow!" Kakashi tiro la larga vara rota que tenia en la mano con un movimiento cansado, sus ojos pegados a su libro.

"¡Hey!. ¡Naruto!" Todos miraron a Sakura que los saludaba alegremente, con Hinata a su lado.

"¡Ah!. ¡Sakura-chan!. ¡Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei me golpearon la cabeza con objetos dolorosos!" Sakura solo le dedico una Mirada seca, y miro a los hombres que estaban junto a su marido.

"Seguro que te lo merecías. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡CRUEL!. ¡Eres una esposa cruel!" Hinata se rió viendo a los dos, y luego miro a su propio marido quien la estaba observando fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y rápidamente esquivo la mirada. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, noto la sangre que caia de la frente de Naruto.

"¡Oh!. Naruto-kun, tu frente…" Estiró la mano para revisar que tan mal estaba la herida, pero su mano fue interceptada por la de su marido.

"Nos vamos"

"Pero la cabezza de Naruto…" Sakura le sonrio.

"Esta bien. Lo tengo bajo control"

"Genial. Voy a morir" La joven de cabello rosado le dedico a su esposo una Mirada mortal y lo amenazo con darle su tercer golpe del día.

"Oh, Bueno… espero que te mejores Naruto-kun... ¡Adios a todos!" Sasuke apreto su mano en la suya y apuro el paso para alejarse mas rápido. Le molestaba verla preocuparse por Naruto. No estaba celoso... solo le molestaba... mucho.

El la miró rapidamente solo para encontrarla mirando el piso.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"Hinata levanto rápidamente la vista para ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su marido. No pasaba nada malo, era solo que... volvió a mirar sus manos unidas y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza otra vez. Sasuke apretó su mano con un poco mas de fuerza en la suya, mas grande.

"¿Esto te molesta?." ¿Le molestaba? Para ser sinceraestaba un poco ansiosa y se regaño a si misma por actuar como una estudiante por esto, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba y le gustaba. Para contestar su pregunta ella le devolvió el apretón de mano y los dos se quedaron callados y tomados de las manos. Pareceian una pareja de verdad.

"¡Hinata-chan!" Al escuchar su nombre, Hinata levanto la vista para encontra a Kiba en la vereda de enfrente que la estaba saludando. Inmediatamente sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con su mano libre.

"¡Buenas tardes Kiba!" Kiba cruzo velozmente la calle, y le sonrió a Hinata. Sasuke se paro silenciosamente junto a Hinata, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante la manera en que Kiba le sonreía a su esposa.

"¿Vendras a practicar mañana?" Antes que Hinata pudiera responderle a su amigo, Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

"No. prometia un dia de entrenamiento conmigo, asi que ya esta comprometida" Kiba gruño por el doble significado de las palabras de Sasuke, pero no podía discutírselo, ya que, técnicamente, Hinata estaba comprometida. Mirando a Hinata le dedico una sonrisa tierna y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, esperando molestar a Sasuke, pero desafortunadamente este no mostró ninguna señal de enojo.

"Bueno, estonces creo que nos veremos despues. ¿Okay?" La pequeña joven solo asintió y le sonrió, saludándolo antes de volverse hacia su esposo.

"¿Vamos a entrenar mañana?"

"A menos que quieras hacerlo con Kiba" Ella le apreto la mano con firmeza.

"Esta bien. Quiero entrenar contigo"

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Sasuke fue instantáneamente al sofá a descansar y Hinata se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Él estaba furioso cuando Kiba toco a Hinata. Ya estaba irritado por la manera en que Hinata actuaba con Naruto, pero ahora estaba simplemente furioso. Y lo que más le molestaba era el porque se sentía así. ¿Y que si ella nunca le daba el mismo tipo de afecto que le daba a Naruto?. ¿Y que si Kiba la tocaba con tanta facilidad cuando a él le tomo tres meses besarla?. No le importaba . ¿Por qué habría de importarle?. Sasuke le pego un puñetazo al costado del sillon por la frustración y cerro los ojos intentando deshacerse de su incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Hinata regreso al living para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, pero en vez de eso solo se quedo parada en la entrada viendo dormir a su esposo. Nunca lo había visto dormido. Observo los detalles de su rostro, libre de vergüenza y sonrió. Su marido era... se sonrojo... atractivo.

Se acerco a él, tomando un viejo cobertor de lana y lo cubrio con el. Cuando ella volvió a mirar su rotro se encontró con que él la estaba observando fijamente por segunda vez ese día.

"¡O-Oh!. Lo s-siento Sasuke, pensé que estabas dormido" Se giro para regresar a la cocina. "Bueno, la cena esta-¡oh!" Sasuke la agarro por su pequeño brazo y la jalo hacia abajo. Hinata se lo estaba esperando para nada, y cayo encima de su esposo; la parte superior de su cuerpo usaba el pecho de él como almohada.

"¿Sasuke?" Hinata hizo ademán de sentarse, pero él la mantuvo cerca suyo.

"Me irrita verte feliz con ellos" Esto solo la confundió mas, y lo cuestiono de nuevo. "No quiero que sean los únicos que te hacen feliz..." esta vez Hinata se quedo callada, escuchando la suave respiración de su esposo.

No estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, juntos.

_

* * *

Nota de traducción: _

_Bueno, como prometí esta vez no tarde tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, y aviso, que como lectora de esta historia, me alegra mucho ver la recepción que ha tenido. _

_El próximo aparecerá de aquí a un mes a mas tardar._

_Disfruten._


	5. Preguntas

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por **Mila J**

Traducido por:

* * *

Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot. El fanfic original es © de Mila J.

* * *

**Preguntas**

Sus dedos trabajan rápido mientras preparaba los dos almuerzos, mirando por la ventana de tanto en tanto, a las nubes que cubrían el cielo en un manto gris. Hoy era el día que pasaría entrenando con su marido. Hinata giro la cabeza a un lado para observar a Sasuke que estaba revolviendo un canasto de ropa en busca de una camiseta limpia. Dejo sus ojos fijos en él por bastante tiempo, notando las cicatrices que decoraban su espalda y brazos.

Sonrojándose profundamente, desvió la vista con rapidez, para colocar una tapa en las cajas de almuerzo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hinata sabia que tenia todo el derecho de mirar a su propio esposo... pero... Sus ojos volvieron con él, observando como Sasuke tomaba una de sus propias blusas... pero era un hombre de corazón tan frío. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por alguien como él?

Miró por la ventan de la cocina en silencio, los eventos de la noche anterior se repetían en su mente.

_"Me irrita verte feliz con ellos"_

Con lo que le había dicho, la habia confundido mucho… ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por su felicidad? Sus blancos ojos se bajaron hasta sus manos.

"_No quiero que sean los únicos que te hacen feliz..."_

¿Él quería hacerla feliz? Su corazón dio un alegre salto ante la idea. Ayer, le había parecido un poco celoso... o, se sintió desesperanzada y la sensación de felicidad se desvaneció con rapidez, o... probablemente la consideraba de su propiedad. Eso le parecía mas realista. De cualquier forma ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por ella?.

Lo extraño era que una parte de ella esperaba que si lo hiciera.

"Tus camisas estan colgadas en el closet"

Sasuke miro a su esposa de reojo, quien le daba la espalda. Ella estaba envolviendo los dos almuerzos con una tela blanca y se dirigió a la pileta cuando termino. Siguió observándola por unos minutos, sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la parte posterior de su cuerpo, antes de finalmente encaminarse al dormitorio.

Hoy iba a ser SU día con su esposa, incluso si solo era por un corto de entrenamiento aun tenia la oportunidad de pasar el día con ella. Sonrió levemente mientras sacaba una camisa limpia del closet y le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el dejar de sonreír como un idiota. La repentina oleada de felicidad le molesto, y rápidamente la aplaco mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza. _Si no soy cuidadoso estaré sonriendo como ese idiota, Naruto._

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana cuando oyó un pequeño rugido que venia de afuera. Sasuke había tomado una decisión muy importante la noche anterior, con su esposa en sus brazos, de que iba a hacer suya a Hinata. Ella era su esposa, pero parecía que el resto le pertenecía a alguien mas. Naruto para ser exacto...y él nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba... Ni siquiera ahora. En verdad era un tonto...

Sasuke miro con determinación a las nubes oscuras. Seria el único que hiciera feliz a su esposa, y seria el único hombre en el que piensa. Ella seria suya.

Y…

Su dura mirada se suavizo a una contemplación melancólica.

…Si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como su marido… se ofrecería completamente a ella. Él seria suyo.

"¿Sasuke? Creo que podría llover… ¿Quieres que te alcance una camiseta mas abrigada?" Ante el sonido de su nombre, Sasuke giro lentamente la cabeza hacia su esposa que estaba parada en la entrada, el pelo todavía suelto.

"No. Esta bien." La paso en su camino al vestidor, abriendo el primer cajón por sus guantes y vendas, y ella pronto lo siguió, parándose a su lado buscando sus cosas. Hinata agarro el cepillo y su colita de arriba del tocador y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Su cuerpo solo estaba a unos pocos centímetros del de su esposa, mientras él comenzaba a vendarse el brazo derecho. La miró de reojo, mientras ella comenzaba a peinarse su largo cabello color índigo.

El recordaba que cuando eran mas jóvenes ella le parecía muy infantil, con su cabello corto, y era extraño el no verla usar ropa de moda como las otras chicas de su edad. Deslizando su guante derecho, empezó a vendar su mano izquierda. Ahora, ya mayor, ella seguía intentando esconder su cuerpo con suéteres y camperas, pero su largo cabello la hacia ver extremadamente diferente a como era antes... mas... hermosa.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a su esposa, mientras ella comenzaba a llevarse el pelo atrás, para amarrarlo en una colita. Personalmente, a él le gustaba mas cuando lo dejaba suelto, pero comprendía que solo molestaría durante el entrenamiento.

Pero…

Su mano izquierda le agarro la muñeca derecha antes de que ella pudiera terminar lo que estaba haciendo y la hizo girar, así su espalda termino apoyada en el tocador. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, pero contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de cuan cercano estaba, que era muy muy cerca. El cuerpo de Sasuke se presionaba al suyo, apretándola contra el mueble, su rostro sobre el de ella.

Mechas de oscuro ebano hacian cosquillas a los costados de su rostro, cuando se movió para observarlo. Sus ojos se veían intensos, con una emoción que Hinata no podía explicar.

Hinata no se movio.

Sasuke no se movio.

Su esencia mezclada con la de ella, y el aroma era tan intoxicante, que se empezó a sentir debilitada. Si no fuera por su marido se habría deslizado al piso.

Sus mejillas se tornaron una sombra mas oscura de rojo, mientras él se le acercaba mas. Sus frentes se tocaron con suavidad y sin siquiera notarlo, Hinata empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

EL calor de su cuerpo desaparecio justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, y ella lo observo alejar lentamente su guante izquierdo. Cuando él dejo la habitación, las piernas de Hinata cedieron y ella cayo al piso, su rostro de un oscuro tono rojo

_¿De que se trato eso?_

* * *

"¡Mas rapido Hinata!"

Sasuke se agacho, quitandose del camino al tiempo que el pie de Hinata venia volando. Él salto hacia atrás un poco, esperando su siguiente ataque.

"¡Deja de dudar!" Se giro fuera de trayecto, antes que la palma de ella pudiera tocarlo y la tomo de su muñeca.

"Cada vez que dudas, me das la oportunidad para atacar. Si fuera el enemigo te habría matado para este momento." Dejo su muñeca para evitar otra patada. "¡Vamos, Hinata, pegame!"

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por un lado de su rostro mientras se adelantaba hacia su marido una vez mas. No había sido capaz de pegarle un solo golpe y le fastidiaba que él ni siquiera intentara pelear con ella. Aunque estaba en lo correcto. Estaba dudando, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería golpear a Sasuke.

"¡Eres una Hyuuga, Hinata! Usa tus habilidades Byakugan a fondo. ¡Golpéame!" Aun cuando no deseaba golpearlo en lo absoluto... Estaba comenzando a irritarla por no intentar regresarle los ataques. Intento otra patada baja pero el giro el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y le atrapo el pie, sin intentar atacarla.

"Muerta otra vez.. Gol. Pe. A. Me." La irritación se estaba convirtiendo en furia y sus ataques se volvían mucho mas rapidos, tomando a Sasuke por sorpresa. El siguió el ritmo de sus ataques, hasta que su pie le dio de lleno en un lado de su rostro, haciéndolo volar al piso.

Hinata se quedo quieta por unos segundos, en shock por haber sido capaz de darle un golpe, pero repentinamente se vio llena de preocupación al notar que Sasuke no se movía. Desactivando rápidamente su Byakugan, se acerco hacia el, inclinándose levemente.

"¿Sasuke? L-lo sient, n-no queria… ¡Ah!" La pierna de Sasuke se deslizo con rapidez debajo de Hinata, haciendola caer de espaldas. El se giro encima de ella con manos y rodillas, una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Muy bien Hinata. Ahora solo tenemos que asegurarnos que sostengas eso y no bajes la guard...-"Su oración se vio interrumpida cuando sintió las rodillas de la joven presionadas en su estomago y pasarlo por encima de su cabeza. Hinata levanto las piernas y giro hacia atrás, aterrizando encima de su esposo, trabándolo con su cuerpo, haciendo que emita un gruñido.

Le sonrió, la repentina emocion por todo la excitaba. Hinata tenia que admitir que lo estaba pasando bien. Su sonrisa desaparecio de su rostro mientras se empezaba a poner colorada. Sasuke la estaba mirando con una mirada placentera, acompañando una sonrisita. Rápidamente salió de su marido, muy consciente de la posición en la que estaban.

Él la observó mientras ella se incorporaba, con la misma expresión complacida y se sentó poco despues que la joven.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Deberíamos ir a casa antes de que comience a llover" Hinata miro al oscuro cielo gris mientras el se paraba a su lado. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevarían allí.

Juntaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar, dejando el bosque. Hinata miro hacia atrás, al claro donde habían estado peleando y sonrió levemente. Sasuke le había dicho que este es el lugar donde viene a entrenar solo. Por alguna razón la hacia sentir feliz que compartiera ese sitio con ella... aun si solo fuera para entrenar.

Cuando entraron a la aldea comenzó a llover. No era la suave llovizna de pequeñas gotas que usualmente precede la lluvia. Simplemente empezó a caer con todo y ambos terminaron empapados en cuestión de segundos. Hinata miro a un costado del camino, observando el charco que se estaba formando rápidamente. Sonrió ligeramente ante un recuerdo de ella jugando en charquitos cuando niña. La lluvia siempre la hacia feliz y no le importaba ni un poco estar empapada hasta los huesos.

La lluvia renovo a su cuerpo agotado por el entrenamiento y cedio ante el repentino impulso de juguetear saltando en el charco de la forma que lo hacia años atrás. Hinata cedio rápidamente y dejando su bolsa en el piso mientras saltaba con toda su fuerza. El agua salpicaba y danzaba a su alrededor en panico y ella reia mientras la lluvia golpeaba sus mejillas.

Sasuke se detuvo tan pronto como oyo la bolsa de Hinata golpear el piso y observo confundido mientras sus pies golpeaban el agua. Ella pateo el agua de forma pueril un para de veces antes de mirarlo, dándose cuenta que la estaba observando. Sus mejillas se tornaron del tono de rojo habitual y miraba al piso avergonzada, apartándose el cabello mojado con la mano en un gesto nervioso.

El seguia mirandola con una ceja arqueada y la leve sombra de una sonrisa. Aun estaba un poco confundido sobre lo que la llevo a hacer eso de forma tan repentina, pero estaba contento de que lo hubiera hecho. Nunca la había visto tan feliz a solas, porque siempre había alguien mas que lo provocaba, y aunque en ese momento, el no fuera la causa de esa felicidad en esta ocasión, estaba contento de haberlo atestiguado.

Se acerco al charco donde ella estaba parada y le dio la mano.

Hinata lo miro lentamente, sus ojos observaban sus facciones. Estaba acostumbrada a la mirada inexpresiva que usualmente le daba, pero todavía estaba con esa mirada complacida que había tenido en el bosque. Hinata decidió rápidamente que le gustaba mucho y en secreto, hasta para ella, esperaba ser la causa de ello.

Su mano se deslizo cautelosamente en la de él.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la energia de Hinata, renovada por la lluvia, se volvio una sensacion de cansancio. Lo único que quería era dejarse caer al piso para que la habitación dejase de girar. Se volvió lentamente a su marido cuando lo oyo hablar.

"¿Que decias Sasuke?-

"Que deberias cambiarte por algo seco antes de que te enfermes…" La miraba cuidadosamente, notando la expresión mareada.

"Adelantate y cambiate en el cuarto. Me cambiare aquí, ya que mi ropa sigue aquí." Ella señalo la canasta que estaba alli y lo miro , mientras el asentia lentamente. La miro un poco mas, asegurándose que estaba bien y finalemente se volteo para vestirse.

Ella se quito la ropa, su cuepo sintiendose bastante caliente y ni siquiera estaba pensando en el hecho de que Sasuke pudiera salir antes de que ella terminara de cambiarse, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en enfocar la vista. Después de ponerse ropa seca se incorporo, extendiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Eso fue una mala idea.

Las manos de Sasuke se congelaron encima de su cabeza, secándose el cabello con una toalla, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe. Él dejo caer la toalla y abrió la puerta para ver si Hinata estaba bien.

Su corazon se detuvo al ver su cuerpo yaciendo en el piso, la imagen trayendo horribles recuerdos. El sonido del gemido de Hinata lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente se acerco para levantarla.

Estaba demasiado tibia y Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo al ver su rostro sonrojado por la fiebre. El la llevo al dormitorio y la ubico suavemente en la cama. Luego le seco el cabello con una toalla y fue al baño a buscar un bol con agua. Mañana debería llamar a un medico, ya que ahora era tarde; Había estado fuera mas de lo que había pensado. Sasuke regreso al cuarto y coloco el bol en la mesita de luz.

Hinata abrio los ojos levemente y lo miro cuando algo frio tocaba su frente.

"Sasuke…"

"Duerme. Necesitas descansar" Sasuke la arropo con los cobertores y reacomodo el paño frio en su frente asi no se caia. Se giro para salir, pero un pequeño tironeo en su camisa lo evito.

"No te vayas, quédate." Sasuke no estaba seguro si en verdad lo decia en serio o si era causado por la fiebre. Así que suavemente saco sus dedos y la coloco en su estomago, pero ella solo le tomo la mano "por favor" murmuro con sueño.

El la miro, inseguro sobre que era lo que ella quería que hiciera, pero ella lo respondió como si le hubiera preguntado.

"Duerme" Miró el lado vacio de la cama y luego a ella otra vez antes de pasara sobre ella para acomodarse a su lado, sus manos aun juntas.

"Gracias" Giro la cabeza hacia él y sonrió con pereza pero no abrió los ojos.

"¿Como te sientes?"

"Tibia"

"Te divertiste hoy?" Su cara asintió levemente.

"Mucho" El no estaba seguro de porque estaba preguntando todas estas preguntas, pero suspuso que queria saber cuando se dormiria. Sasuke estaba comenzando a preguntarse si ella estaba conciente de que le estaba contestando o si parte de ella lo hacia sin pensar.

"…Te gusta vivir aqui conmigo?" El quizo probar algo, pero ella no le respondió, lo que le hizo pensar que finalmente se había dormido, sin embargo, un momento después la joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sus cejas se arquearon levemente por la sorpresa, pero repentinamente se puso serio... arriesgándose a preguntar algo mas.

" ¿Sigues…?" Hizo una pausa, repentinamente inseguro de sí mismo. _¿Debería preguntarle esto?¿Quiero saberlo?_ "¿...Sigues enamorada de Naruto?" Ella no le contestó por un largo rato, pero con su rostro fruncido, parecía confundida. No abrió los ojos, pero le contesto con una voz baja y cansada. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil para escucharla.

"No lo sé..."

* * *

Ver proximo capitulo 


	6. Contacto

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por **Mila J**

Traducido por: _LdC_

* * *

Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot. El fanfic original es © de Mila J.

* * *

**Contacto **

Cuidadosamente apoyo un pie en el piso para equilibrarse, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y espiaba por la puerta abierta de su habitacion. Su marido le estaba dando la espalda y frente a él se encontraba una joven y muy bella medico ninja, explicando las instrucciones de una bolsa que él tenia en las manos. La medico ninja sonrió y toco la mano de Sasuke suavemente, haciendo que Hinata frunciera el ceño levemente.

¿Como podía intentar flirtearle cuando estaba casado?

"¿Podría quedarme y ayudar con la casa ya que Hinata-san no se esta sintiendo bien?"

Hinata se mordió el labio, evitando decir algo. No quería parecer ruda, pero no quería que se quedara. Sin dejar de ver el paquete de medicina, Sasuke alcanzo y cerro la puerta en la cara de la sorprendida joven. El marido de Hinata siguió leyendo y nuevamente sin levantar la vista le hablo directamente.

"¿No deberías estar descansando?" Su cuerpo se sobresalto por la sorpresa, y rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con las frazadas. No pudo evitar sonreír al haber sido descubierta, pero él tenia razón... Todavía sentía nauseas.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados bajo la tibieza de su fiebre. Había disminuido desde la noche anterior, pero aun permanecía. Bostezó, manteniendo los cobertores sobre su cabeza para que no la molestara la luz, y se durmió.

En la cocina, Sasuke apoyo el paquete en la mesada y tomo la tapa de la olla de sopa que estaba preparando para revisarla.

Cuando se levanto esa mañana, Hinata aun seguía dormida con fiebre, y el busco a un medico ninja para que lo ayude. Estaba aliviado porque la fiebre habia bajado, y tambien porque ella no parecia recordar mucho de la noche anterior.

Sasuke estaba de un particular buen humor, debido a las respuestas de su esposa la noche previa. Tomo una taza y un plato hondo de la alacena, llenando este ultimo con sopa caliente.

Aun cuando podría seguir enamorada de Naruto, su amigo, existía una posibilidad de que ella pudiera quererlo y para Sasuke eso era suficiente: Deseaba esperar. Lleno la taza con agua y agarrando el paquete con medicina, llevo todo al dormitorio en el que estaba su esposa.

Su ceja se elevo inquisitivamente cuando vio el cuerpo de su esposa completamente escondido bajo la frazada. Ubico la comida y el remedio en la mesita de luz, y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

"¿Hinata?" Aparto la cobija, para poder verle el rostro y la encontró profundamente dormida. Sasuke aprovecho el momento para observar a su esposa, nuevamente impactado por lo hermosa que era.

Su cabello era un enredo por el dormir, y su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por el sudor. Sasuke lo aparto y limpio su rostro con un paño húmedo.

Hinata abrió los ojos parcialmente para ver quien le estaba tocando la cara y le sonrió perezosamente.

"¿Crees que puedas comer algo?" Asintiendo se sentó, ayudada por su esposo. Este ubico el tazon en sus manos y ella se lo llevo a los labios, dejando que el calido liquido bajara por su garganta. Hinata abrigo el bol entre sus manos y miro a Sasuke que estaba abriendo el paquete de medicina.

"Esta muy rica. Gracias Sasuke". El la miro de reojo y luego se volvió hacia el paquete en su mano, extrayendo otro aun mas pequeño de su interior.

"Bien. Es la unica cosa que puedo hacer sin tener que preocuparme por los condimentos" Ella sonrió ante esto y tomo otro sorbo.

De pronto Hinata se sintio mareada y su estomago parecía ser un remolino. Velozmente ubico el bol en la mesita de luz y corrio al baño, dejando un sorprendido Sasuke para que la siga.

La mujer de cabello índigo ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable, porque ella habia dicho la verdad cuando cumplimentó la sopa hecha por su esposo, pero que ahora se encontraba dentro del toilet.

Sintio otra oleada de mareo y su cuerpo se sacudio cuando volvio a vomitar. Sasuke suspiro y le aparto el cabello, esperando a que terminara.

"¿En verdad estaba tan mal?"

"Lo si-siento… En verdad me gustó..." Miro a su marido, e inmediatamente sintio un trapo húmedo presionado a sus labios. Hinata se sento, quieta, mientras él la limpiaba.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Asintió despacio, y dejo escapar un chillido cuando el la alzo en brazos. Después de tirar la cadena, la llevo a su cama y la deposito cuidadosamente. Sasuke acomodo los cobertores a su alrededor y le paso una taza con agua, que ella bebio de un solo trago, para quitarse el horrible sabor de su boca.

Cuando hubo terminado, él salió y regreso con otra taza de agua. Se sento en la cama unto a ella y tomando el pequeño paquete que había sacado antes, y lo abrió, revelando una pequeña píldora.

Hinata tomo la medicina y la paso con el vaso de agua fresca. Su esposo tomo el recipiente vacio y con gentileza la hizo acostarse de nuevo.

"Voy a salir por un par de horas para entrenar con Naruto; Cuando te despiertes te tomas otra pildora ¿De acuerdo?" Ella asintió, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque iba a salir "Come algo cuando creas que tu estomago pueda soportarlo".

¿Ella estaba haciendo pucheros? Sasuke le dio su mirada complaciente y movió su mano hacia el costado de su cara, apartando algunas mechitas de cabello. Hinata se sonrojo; esperando que el creyera que era por la fiebre.

"Puede que regrese antes de que despiertes" sonrio cuando se dio cuenta que él intentaba hacer que se sienta mejor.

"Esta bien... lo siento..." Sasuke nego con la cabeza y le toco la frente con la punta de los dedos. Los deslizo hacia un costado de su rostro y la observo por un momento mas, antes de levantarse finalmente de la cama.

Sasuke la miro una vez mas antes de cerrar finalmente la puerta. Ella escucho el familiar murmullo del otro lado y el silencio que lo siguió después de que se cerro la entrada del frente.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente sola sin la presencia de su esposo. Lentamente movió su mano para tocar el lado de su rostro que su marido había tocado momentos antes.

Hinata sonrio y se acostó de lado, sintiendo un delicioso calor que se extendia por todo su cuerpo. Esto la hizo sentir pesada y cansada, por lo que pronto cedio ante esa tibieza sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

No sabia con certeza que hora era, pero si que habia dormida mas que algunas horas. Se sento, observando su ensombrecido alrededor. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose con rapidez mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse y ya no quedaban nubes del día anterior. Hinata se incorporo, la sensación de nauseas ya había pasado, y dejo que las mantas cayeran a su lado.

"¿Sasuke?" Abrio la puerta y miro afuera. Para su disgusto no habia nadie alli y no recibio respuesta, llevándola a creer que el aun no había vuelto.

Salio de su cuarto, entrando a l living y encendio las luces. En la cocina vio un pequeño bol tapado, con un pedazo de papel junto a el.

_Calienta esto si tienes hambre, y no olvides tomar la medicina que te deje en la mesita de luz_

_Sasuke._

Hinata sonrió. Sasuke estaba siendo tan lindo con ella. Su estomago gruño y ella siguio lo indicado en la nota, entibiando el pequeño tazon de sopa. NO le tomo mucho terminarlo, _estaba _bastante bueno, y también tomo su medicina, aunque ya se sentia bien.

Ya que estaba sola, pensó que podía tomarse una larga ducha para sacarse el sudor de la fiebre. Rapidamente Hinata desvistio y dejo que el agua refrescante le diera en la cara. SU esposo la había sorprendido con lo amable que era. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el seria así. Hinata se aparto el cabello mojado del hombro, dejando que el liquido limpiara su cuello.

Él siempre actuaba tan frio y arrogante alrededor de todos; ella siempre había pensado que solo se preocupaba por si mismo. Muestra como las apariencias pueden engañar. Él todavía era extremadamente calmo y serio con todo lo que hacia, pero Hinata lo preferia así.

Despues de enjuagarse el jabón del cabello y de su cuerpo, salió y envolvió con una toalla su pequeña figura. Se arrodillo cerca de la bañera y escurrió su cabello, para quitar el exceso de agua. Sonrió para si cuando de repente pensó algo... Estaba casada con el rompecorazones del pueblo. Era un pensamiento estúpido e infantil, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansiosa por ello. ¿Cuantas pueden decir que estan casadas con el hombre que admiran casi todas las chicas del pueblo?.

Se volteo para mirarse en el espejo, observando sus rasgos cuidadosamente. Ella, de todas las personas, estaba casada con uno de los hombres mas atractivos. No se consideraba para nada bonita, mas bien bastante simple. Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla bajando hacia su cuello pensativamente.-

Luego miro su cuerpo, mordiéndose levemente el labio. Se pregunto si el la encontraba siquiera un poco atractiva. Hinata se golpeo la cara de repente con ambas manos para esconder su colorado rostro. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, avergonzada ante sus propios pensamientos y se vistió rápidamente antes de que estos continuaran. -

La puerta del frente se abrio, provocando que Hinata se animara, sin embargo el sonido de la voz que le siguio la confundio.

"¿Hinata-Chan¿Donde estas¡Necesito ayuda!" Hinata rápidamente entro al living del pequeño apartamento, para ver a Sakura sonteniendo a Naruto que se estaba apoyando en ella y a Sasuke que estaba apoyado contra la pared, ambos hombres lastimados. Hinata corrio veloz hacia Sasuke, con repentino panico.-

"¿Q-Que paso?" Lo guio hasta una silla y acerco otra para Naruto.

"¡Ese idiota trato de matarme¡Ow¡No deberias golpear a una persona herida, Sakura-Chan¡Menos a tu propio marido!" Sakura le dio una mirada y lo golpeo en la cabeza otra vez.

"Deja de gritar. Tu tienes tanta culpa como Sasuke." Sakura se volvió a Hinata, quien traia un kit medico. "Ambos exageraron un poco en su entrenamiento" Hinata asintió, y se arrodillo junto a su esposo para atender sus heridas. Suspiro aliviada al notar que eran superficiales, y sin necesidad de puntos.

"S-Sasuke. Necesito que te saques la remera" Él sonrio cuando noto su cara tremendamente enrojecida, e hizo que lo que le había pedido.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si... G-Gracias Sasuke..." Limpio las heridas tan cuidadosamente como podía, mientras su marido la observaba. Se sentía un poco insegura por su mirada fija, y nerviosamente empezó a envolver su estomago con las blancas vendas, conteniendo la respiración cada vez que se tenia que apoyar en el para pasar la gasa por la espalda.

Sasuke extendio una mano para tocarle el cabello, que estaba suelto en ese momento porque no habia tenido tiempo de recogerlo. Ella lo miro y el le regreso la mirada con tranquilidad. Su pequeño momento privado fue destruido cuando escucharon que Naruto comenzaba a quejarse.

"¡Sakura-Chan!. ¡Con cuidado!. ¡Con cuidado!"

"¡Callate o te dare otro golpe del cual preocuparte!". Los dos siguieron discutiendo, pero había una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hinata sonrió y se puso de pie cuando hubo terminado con los vendajes de su esposo.

"Voy a empezar a preparar la cena... ¿Les gustaría quedarse?" Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y de inmediato pidio ramen. Su esposa lo golpeo en la cabeza por su rudeza y se volvió a su amiga.

"Si, gracias Hinata-chan. Pero dejame ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?"

"...Hinata-chan... no la dejes cocinar el ramen ¿Si?" Sakura miro con enojo a Naruto.

"¿Porque no puedo prepararlo?" Su rubio marido sonrió y la alcanzo para apretarle juguetonamente el costado.

"Lo arruinaste la ultima vez" La mujer de ojos verdes le saco la lengua, y le golpeo levemente el brazo. Hinata observo el cariño de pareja entre ellos maravillada. Era interesante ver como actuaba la gente cuando estaba enamorada. Su corazón de detuvo un segundo y ella se volvió hacia su esposo, quien a su vez la miraba .

Ella no… no se sentia celosa o triste porque Sakura estaba con Naruto...

"T-te gustaría algo es-especial para cenar Sasuke?" Las esquinas de los labios de él, se inclinaron hacia arriba por un rapido segundo.

* * *

Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en el sofa despues de cenar, mientras sus esposos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. La mujer de oscuro cabello la escuchaba contar una historia ocurrida temprano ese mismo día, pero para Hinata esta sonaba distante, y dejo que sus ojos se movieran hacia la cocina.

Naruto estaba explicándole a Sasuke algo que sonaba tan distante como la voz junto a ella, moviendo sus manos para enfatizar su punto.

Su esposo se apoyo cómodamente en una silla de la cocina, lo ojos cerrados pretendiendo no escuchar a su amigo, pero Hinata no era tonta. Sus brazos estaban en su acostumbrada posición cruzados en su pecho, la expresión de aburrimiento era dolorosamente obvia, pero Naruto opto por ignorarla.

Su contextura física era un poco mas chica que la del rubio sentado unto a él, pero su cuerpo estaba bien formado por años de entrenamiento

"¿Hi-Na-Ta-Chan?"

Los hombros de la joven de cabello oscuro pegaron un salto, y rápidamente se aparto de su amiga, que estaba clavándole el dedo en la mejilla. Sakura le sonrió juguetonamente y le guiño un ojo.

"¿Y estabas mirando a…?"

"N-Nada… Y-Y-Yo…" Hinata miro su regazo y luego al rostro sonriente de Sakura repetidas veces.

"Tienes todo el derecho de mirar a tu propio marido, Hinata-chan" Comenzó a tocar la mejilla de su amiga con el dedo otra vez, mientras Hinata solo permanecía sentada con la cara roja.

En la cocina, Naruto seguia hablandole a Sasuke. Sonaba mas como una discusión, pero Sasuke solo estaba dándole a su amigo respuestas monosilabicas, molestándolo mas. Cediendo ante su enojo, Naruto elevo su mano para obligar a su amigo a hablar, pero se detuvo a medio camino, cuando la herida del costado de su cuello le grito en dolor.

"¡Ah¡Ch¡Maldición!" La mano de Naruto se dirigio al costado de su cuello, y lo froto, esperando disminuir el repentino dolor. "¡Supongo que sabes que esto es tu culpa, bastardo!" Sasuke seguía sentado en silencio, sus pensamientos en otro lugar.

Naruto lo miro mal y se inclino sobre la mesa "¡Demonios!. ¡No tienes que descargar toda tu agresión conmigo solo porque estas sexualmente frustra-gwah!" Sasuke pateo la parte inferior de la pata delantera de madera, de la silla de Naruto, y lo observo mientras su rostro se estampaba contra la mesa antes de caer al piso, las silla tras él.

En el momento que sintieron el ruido, ambas mujeres se apresuraron dentro de la cocina para ver que estaba mal y Sasuke se volvio tranquilamente hacia su esposa.

"Lo lamento. Rompí la silla, Hinata"

"¡Tu lamentas haber roto la SILLA!" grito Naruto, desde su posición en el piso. Con rapidez se incorporo de un salto, ignorando el dolor que atravesó su cuerpo por lo repentino del movimiento. "¿Una de las pocas veces que dices que lo lamentas y te diculpas por una SILLA?"

Sasuke continuo mirando a su esposa "Prometo arreglarla"

"¡TU IMB-mnhfff!" Una pequeña mano cubrio su boca, y él se volvió a mirar a su esposa.

"Ooook. Creo que es hora de irnos a casa. Gracias por la cena, Hinata-chan"

"Pe-pero él"

"Ahora no, cariño" Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla con afecto, y lo tomo de la mano. Hinata parpadeo y los saludo levemente, sin estar totalmente segura de que era lo que acaba de ocurrir. Antes que Sakura pudiera sacar a su marido del cuarto, el grito.

"¡Esta conversación aun no ha terminado, Bastardo!"

Silencio.

"¿Sasuke...?"

"No preguntes" Hinata se volvio a su esposo, para encontrar un leve cambio de color en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar reir ante toda la situacion. No entendia que era lo que había pasado, pero lo encontro divertido.

Sasuke se inclino hacia atras, disfrutando la imagen de su risa, y le tomo la mano para acercarla. La mayoría de las mujeres eran ruidosas e insoportables, especialmente cuando se trataba de él, y se sentia muy afortunado por haberse casado con la mas timida de todas. Comenzó a acariaciarle los pequeños dedos de la mano, admirando el marfilineo color de su piel. En verdad se sentia muy afortunado de estar con ella.

"¿Hinata?" Ella se mordio el labio a modo de respuesta, observando como él rozaba la piel de su palma con ternura. Su cuerpo se enfoco completamente en donde él tocaba su mano, avergonzada por la manera en que estaba reaccionando.

"¿Que dirias si te pidiera que te cases conmigo?" En realidad no podía decir "de nuevo" ya que nunca se lo había preguntado en primer lugar, puesto que era lo que se esperaba de ellos.

El rostro de Hinata se acaloro, y sintio como que su corazón estaba por explotar. Abrio la boca pero se le trabaron las palabras. La mano que él tenia libre alcanzo a envolver el costado de su cuello, y se paro, su cuerpo cubriendola .

Hinata siguió alli, sin voz y con su corazón martillándole las costillas, mientras Sasuke se inclino hacia ella y presiono la mejilla contra su cabeza, susurrando suavemente en su cabello.

"Buenas noches, Hinata."

Y asi se termino el momento, quedando la joven parada ahí, mientras su marido dejaba la cocina.

¿Esto es todo¿Ella solo se iba a quedar parada ahí después de lo que acababa de preguntarle Sasuke?

"Es-espera"

No.

Sasuke volteo la cabeza, para ver como su esposa caminaba insegura hacia el. Se estiro para tomarle el rostro en las manos y lo acerco hacia ella.

Un pequeño beso fue ubicado en su mejilla, y tan rápido como habia sido el beso, Hinata desapareció de la cocina hacia el dormitorio.

Esta vez, dejando a su marido en la cocina, mudo, con el corazón palpitándole levemente mas rápido que lo normal.

* * *

Nota de traduccion:

No voy a tratar de excusarme por lo inexcusable, pero espero empezar a compensar con estos dos capitulos. Que esto tenga algun sentido, deben agradecerselo a la fantastica_** Sumi-chan**_, que me hizo el favor de trabajar en el ' area de control de daños'. Ya solo falta un capitulo para terminar, espero en verdad que la autora, **Mila J**, finalize dentro de poco el ultimo capitulo. Los veo en el capitulo 7.

_Laberinto de Cristal_.


	7. Matrimonio

**Razones para un beso**

Escrito por **Mila J**

Traducido por: _LdC_

* * *

Naruto es © de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump de Shueisha, y Tv Tokyo/Studio Pierrot. El fanfic original es © de Mila J.**

* * *

Matrimonio**

La luz del sol se abrió camino lentamente por el interior de la habitación, rozando y entibiando la piel del joven Uchiha Sasuke mientras él continuaba descansando en el sofá. No tenia ganas de moverse por el momento, así que siguió allí, mientras sus ojos revisaban el apartamento con tedio.

No habia podido dormir la noche completa gracias a la constante invasión de su esposa en sus pensamientos. Sasuke movió la cabeza cuando oyó algo en el dormitorio, preguntándose si Hinata había sido capaz de dormir bien la pasada noche.

Estirando las piernas, se levanto del sofá con un movimiento silencioso y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su esposa

El ruido del golpe en la puerta lo hizo fruncir el ceño levemente, pero Hinata no emitió ningún sonido que indicara que lo escucho así que lo intento nuevamente

Aun nada.

Preocupado de que algo pudiera estar mal, abrió la puerta tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo, para echar un vistazo al interior, aliviado al instante ante la imagen de su figura dormida. El camisón quedaba suelto en su cuerpo mientras su cabello se derramaba sobre las incoloras almohadas.

El brazo que colgaba sobre la cama lo perturbó por alguna razón, así que se acerco para acomodarlo sobre su vientre, pero retiro su mano al momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la de ella.

La joven se sentía como hielo.

"¿...Hinata?.."

Su mente comenzó a pensar razones por las que ella podía sentirse así. Tal vez fuera demasiado perezosa para acomodar los cobertores, o tal vez le gustara estar así de fría. Todas eran razones estúpidas, pero eran mejores que la idea que había entrado a su mente en el momento en que la toco.

Sasuke movió su mano para aferrarla de los hombros y así poder sacudirla, pero tuvo la misma reacción que al momento de tocarla; esta vez sus dedos estaban cubiertos con un muy familiar color rojo.

…No.

Deslizó un brazo por sus hombros, sintiendo la viscosidad del segundo contacto derramándose por su brazo y observo como su cabeza caía inerte.

No. Otra vez no.

"Hinata…Por favor despierta." Él le susurró lentamente, tocándole la mejilla con sus dedos. Para su horror, la sangre que toco antes, marco su pálida mejilla y Sasuke intento limpiarla desesperadamente.

"Por favor…" Su garganta comenzó a dolerle horriblemente mientras sus palabras contenían las emociones que llegaron de repente.

Sosteniendo en sus brazos lo que solía ser su esposa, Sasuke hundió el rostro en su cuello y siguió susurrándole lastimosamente.

"Por favor no… tu no puedes…"

"Ella en verdad es un lindo cadáver. ¿No?"

La cabeza de Sasuke se levanto tan rápido que se tironeo un músculo, pero no se giro. No podía.

"Será una adición muy bonita a nuestra cripta familiar, a menos que su padre ponga un grito en el cielo al respecto, por supuesto."

Esa voz.

Itachi.

Ignorando el dolor al costado de su cuello, observó una vez mas a Hinata antes de mirar lentamente hacia atrás, a su hermano.

"Luces bien…" Con eso dicho, Sasuke se incorporo rápidamente, alistándose; pero tan pronto se puso de pie, sus piernas se enredaron con algo en el piso y cayo. En vez de girarse para caer de pie, como habría hecho habitualmente, lo hizo sin gracia en el suelo duro.

El cabello de su madre habia enredado sus pasos. Su cabeza estaba de lado, mirándolo cuando hubo caído.

El horror lleno su cuerpo mientras se alejaba arrastrándose frenéticamente del cadáver que lo miraba silenciosamente, y en su pánico choco contra algo que obviamente perdió su equilibrio, cayendo sobre Sasuke.

Su padre.

El joven intentó con todo su poder quitárselo de encima, pero era demasiado pesado para él. Era un niño otra vez. Pequeño. Débil. Inútil.

Desde abajo del cuerpo, Sasuke pudo ver a su hermano acercándose, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Y como todos los niños asustados... Sasuke grito.

Grito por la rabia, la tristeza, el miedo.

"Sasuke..."

¡No! Cerró los ojos y nuevamente intento apartar el cuerpo pero seguía firme.

"Sasuke."

¡Aléjate!

"¡SASUKE!" La sorpresa que sintió el joven al oír esta voz obviamente femenina hizo que abriera los ojos.

Ella estaba viva.

Hinata estaba encima suyo, sosteniéndole el rostro con firmeza entre sus manos, mientras que las de él la aferraban con tanta fuerza de los brazos que habia comenzado a causarle dolor. Ella se había despertado con su esposo gritando repentinamente y Hinata tuvo la difícil tarea de clavarlo contra el piso antes de que se lastime a si mismo por sus salvajes sacudidas. Tenia la respiración irregular al igual que su marido, pero aun así logro hablarle tranquilizadoramente, diciéndole que estaba bien, que ella estaba aquí.

Él se sentó lentamente, acariciándole el rostro y los hombros de una manera que relajaron a Hinata, pero que la preocupaban enormemente. Cuando Sasuke estuvo satisfecho de que su esposa estuviera bien, la aplasto contra él. Su cara entre sus cabellos y sus brazos envueltos seguros alrededor del pequeño cuerpo sentado en su regazo. Sasuke ignoro el dolor de su garganta mientras le hablaba, e ignoro el hecho de haber perdido la compostura delante de ella.

¿Que habría pasado si el sueño fuera real?

¿Que habría pasado si la hubiera perdido?

"No te dejare…" La mano de Sasuke subió por su espalda, enredándose en sus cabellos para sostener su cabeza cerca de sus labios. Ella lo quería ver, pero él no le daba espacio para hacerlo, así que todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar su voz. Por ahora esto era lo único que podía hacer por él.

"Aun si tu no me quieres mas…" El cuerpo de la joven se congelo. "No te dejare morir... no así..."

El agarre de Sasuke se aflojo, y su esposa se retiró un poco para mirarlo. La expresión en su rostro era simplemente...

Él se veía derrotado.

"Sasuke…"

"Solo ve a la cama. Ya estoy bien." Sus brazos se dejaron caer al piso, permitiéndole irse, pero ella se quedó quieta y confundida. Un minuto él esta deprimido, y al siguiente pareciera que esta enojado con ella. Hinata lo miro un poco más; él había girado su rostro y miraba a un lado.

Sasuke se sentía estúpido. Lo que dijo lo había dicho en serio... solo se sentía como un idiota por decirlo en voz alta. Solo tenia la esperanza que simplemente ella regresara a la cama y lo dejara solo. Cuando ella se apartó, se sintió mas herido que aliviado. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal en él? Pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de incorporarse, enojándose cada vez mas por segundo. Estaba molesto, herido y extremadamente agotado, y todo era por ella y su estúpido sueño, y su maldito herma-

"Entonces vamos a la cama. Es tarde." Él la miró repentinamente, observando la forma en que ella ladeaba la cabeza mientras lo veía inquisitivamente.

"¿Que?"

"Vayamos a la cama". Con audacia, tomo su mano dentro de la suya, más pequeña y lo guió del living al dormitorio. Hinata, incluso lo jaló a la cama con ella, después de que ella se hubiera subido. No es que tuviera otra opción, ya que él se había quedado extremadamente inmóvil junto al lecho, mirándola.

Se sentaron juntos en un incomodo silencio mientras se miraban uno al otro. Si Hinata lo hubiera dejado solo... imaginaba que se hubiera cerrado, dejándola nuevamente afuera. Entonces tendrían que volver a trabajar hasta llegar al entendimiento que tenían ahora.

Hinata no quería eso. Otra vez opto por ser la audaz, y hacer el primer movimiento. Deslizo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y usando su cuerpo para empujarlo hasta la cama, lo anclo allí. Su marido, por falta de mejor palabra, estaba completamente shockeado.

Aquí estaba su tímida esposa acostada encima suyo de buena gana. Para mejorar, ella no estaba ni deprimida ni enferma. Él acarició su espalda descubierta, la piel tibia lo acerco un paso mas a la comprensión de que ella en verdad estaba allí con él.

Hinata no se estaba moviendo, pero su calor y su respiración profunda calmaron enormemente a su esposo. Girándose lentamente, Sasuke tomo la posición de estar arriba, sintiéndose un poco inseguro sobre toda la situación. Hizo el intento de tocar su mejilla, pero vio rojo, cubriendo las puntas de sus dedos y retiro la mano con rapidez. Sasuke comenzó a farfullar algo de irse, pero Hinata lo tomo del brazo, nuevamente sirviendo como ancla.

"Quédate."

Su voz era suave, pero firme, aunque sus dedos estaban temblando. Lo había estado haciendo desde que tomo su mano. Mirándola con inquietud, él levanto la mano para apartar la de ella, pero ella le demostró ser mas terca de lo que originalmente pensaba.

"Solo recuéstate conmigo." Se trago su nerviosismo, dándose cuenta que este no era el momento para estar avergonzada. Ahora necesitaba ser fuerte para su marido. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo." Su tono era demandante pero el sonido de su voz era demasiado amable para considerarse amenazador.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella le estaba ofreciendo confort, no lástima.

Soltó sus manos y le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla. El rojo no volvió a entrar en su visión.

Incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, su rostro se sonrojo por el contacto y la mirada insegura que Sasuke habia tenido durante toda la noche, se habia convertido en la complacida que ella había llegado a admirar. Su esposo la empujó a la cama y la observó lentamente. Sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuello, antes de volver a su rostro.

De repente Hinata se sintió MUY insegura y no podía girarse. Estaba trabada bajo su cuerpo, su pecho presionado contra el suyo y sus manos descansaban a los costados de su cabeza, por lo que ella no podía girar su cabeza a los lados.

Haciendo de lado todos los malos pensamientos, Sasuke admiro a su esposa quien yacía deseosa debajo de él. Estaba seguro que ahora tenia su completa atención. Ella estaba pensando en él. Ella lo quería a él. A nadie más. Esto era más excitante para él que el pequeño episodio de lujuria que habían compartido meses atrás.

Su cabeza bajo lentamente, pausándose cada tanto para medir su respuesta a él, pero ella no se movió, ni parecía tener intención de hacerlo. El rostro de Sasuke se detuvo cuando sus labios se encontraban a unos centímetros de los de Hinata; Los ojos abiertos, buscando algún signo que le dijera que debía detenerse, y su esposa entrecerró los ojos a modo de respuesta.

El beso era tan suave que Hinata se pregunto si en verdad la estaba besando, pero el aumento de temperatura en su interior le decía lo contrario. Sasuke levanto la cabeza para ladearla levemente y llevo sus labios nuevamente a los de ella, esta vez la joven se sintió muy alerta de su boca en la suya. El joven movió su apoyo a sus codos, acercando mas su cabeza para profundizar el beso, lo que provoco que un pequeño sonido de sorpresa escapara de la muchacha.

En un principio, la calidez del beso los tomo por sorpresa pero rápidamente les empezó a gustar. Lo necesitaban.

Su primer beso habia sido diferente.

Sasuke se movió cuidadosamente para arrodillarse entre las piernas de su mujer, sus labios seguían clamando los de ella. Una de sus manos se perdió entre sus cabellos mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su cintura.

Fue insípido y carente de sentimientos. Falto de todo lo que debería tener un beso.

Hinata extendió las manos y toco el cuello de su esposo con cuidado antes de que finalmente lo envolviera, apretándose mas junto a él, olvidando su vergüenza.

Pero este beso era inmediatamente adictivo, causando que Sasuke se maldijera a si mismo por no haberlo hecho antes.

Lentamente, se separo del rostro de su esposa, para mirarla, la vergüenza original de Hinata reapareciendo con fuerza.

"N-no tienes que- ". Él la ignoró, interrumpiéndola.

"Cásate conmigo."

Su cuerpo dio un salto ante sus palabras. Él le estaba dando una opción... Convertirse en su esposa de verdad... o solo ser parte de un matrimonio arreglado.

"Sí."

La sonrisa que apareció, se formo lentamente, pero era genuina. Sin embargo, Sasuke se inclino para besarla antes de que ella pudiera admirar su sonrisa a pleno. No es que le importara.

Esa noche ella se convirtió en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y él, en su marido.

Esa mañana, él no estaba por ningún lado

* * *

Nota de traducción:

Primero y principal...

**¡¡¡UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!!**

Ahora sí, aquí esta. Despues de mucho tiempo termine esta **traducción**… Antes que me maten, quiero decir que una de las razones por las que no tenia esta historia en prioridad para publicación fue el intentar dar tiempo a que la autora original la terminara, creo que cuando la comencé a traducir iba por el capitulo 4 y habia decidido hacer 8 capítulos. Actualmente su historia quedó frenada en el capítulo 7.

Así que lamentablemente ya no hay mas para traducir (este fic es la razón fundamental por la que no tengo pensado volver a traducir ninguna historia que no este terminada).

Lamento mucho todo esto, y sobre todo la espera, que siento no haya valido tanto como debería, puesto que hasta que no haya un final que traducir esta historia quedara incompleta.

Agradezco a TODOS los que me hicieron llegar sus opiniones y también a aquellos que no dejaron review pero me pusieron en sus listas de autores e historias favoritas, y en sus alertas. Quiero asegurar que aun si no respondí sus reviews, he leído todos y aprecio la molestia. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Ahora solo nos queda bombardear de reviews y mensajes a **Mila J** para ver si eso le da el empujón necesario a su inspiración para terminar este fic.

Ahora sí...

...Adiós por ahora...

..._**Laberinto de Cristal**_


End file.
